Spying on my Lil' bro
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: When Trisha was worried that her Lil' bro (Connor) would get hurt while he was at downtown she and her friends decide to spy on him just to make sure he is safe


Spying on my Lil' bro

"Spying on my Lil' bro." Trisha's voice narrates the title for the first time in forever

It all started with Connor packing some things in his bag his tablet his penny board and he's walkie-talkie until his big sis Trisha shows up and said

"Wow bro are you going to downtown all by yourself?" Trisha asked and a bit worried for her Lil' bro

"C'mon Trisha me and my friends always go anywhere we go and never got lost besides there are few times I went to downtown with or without my friends with me." Connor said as their mother shows up

"You're little brother was right Trisha and don't worry Connor will be back at 3." Their mother said

"Yeah and the only person we should worried about its dad he's been stuck inside that fridge for like half an hour." Connor's said as their heard their father's voice calling for help from the kitchen

"I'll take it from here and at least there some food in their just in case he is starving and you can go now Connor while I help your father to get him out of the fridge and Trisha go back to practice your next Rock and roll performance okay?" Their mother asked as they nodded she smile and gave her kids soft kisses on their foreheads and left to help their father to get unstuck from the fridge

"Well Trisha looks like I am leaving to downtown and I promise I'll be back before 6." Connor said as he left with his backpack and Trisha sigh and went back to her room

Trisha was lying on her bedroom while talking her friends through her IphoneX

"So your saying that you're worried about you're Lil' bro because you think he might get kidnapped or something like that?" Lisa asked through the phone as Trisha sigh and said

"Yeah I was his guardian that I promise to protect him no matter what."

"You two are always close to each other like close siblings." Ellie said

"I wish there is something I could do just to make sure my Lil' bro is safe and sound." Trisha said as an Idea pop in her head. "How about we follow him and make sure nothing goes wrong."

"You mean like spying your own brother, sister?" Lisa asked

"Well like I just said I am his guardian and I promise I will always protect him no matter what okay?" Trisha asked as his friends agree and hung up

Trisha stood up and went downstairs and stopped when she sees her mother pulling the door of the fridge like she was trying to get her father out of the fridge since he was stuck in there on purpose

"Trisha sweetie can you pass me the wrench please?" Her mother asked as she notices the wrench and pass it to her as her mother use it to break her father free from the fridge

"Can I help you to get Daddio out of the fridge?" Trisha asked

"No it's okay sweetie I'll take it from here." Her mother answered Trisha nodded and left the house to meet her friends

FEW MOMENTS LATER  
Trisha arrive where her friends are waiting for her once she arrived her friends saw her and said

"Amen to that you show up girl." Ellie said

"Whatever and plus have you seen my Lil' bro I know we are already in downtown?"

"Well since you just show up we see Connor just arrive while eating a pretzel." Lisa answered as the 3 girls notice Connor from the other side of the road eating a pretzel and they quickly hide behind a mailbox so they won't get notice

"Well what is he doing?" Trisha asked not loud enough for Connor to hear her

"Like I just said he is eating a pretzel and that's fine and oh wait why there are pigeons surrounding him?"

With that question made Trisha widen her eyes as she saw pigeons surrounded her Lil' bro and panic a bit

"My Lil' bro is getting birdfeed we got to do somethin'!" Trisha exclaimed until Ellie calmed her down and said

"But wait what is Connor doing?" 

The 3 girls saw Connor feeding the pigeons with his pretzel as he patted one of them on their head and left and Trisha sigh in relief

"Okay now let's move." Trisha said as they follow him

After 5 minutes of following the 7 yr old boy Connor stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench and bring out his tablet from his backpack and play some games and the girls hid behind a nearby tree

"Okay he is playing with his tablet and then…" Trisha noticed a bike rider riding his bike towards Connor and she was about to panic again. "My Lil' bro was about to get knocked out by a bike!" She shouted as her friends cover her mouth and notice Connor sees a man riding a bike towards him and tell him to slow down for a bit as the man did so and put his tablet back into his bag and stood up and walk away again

"Trisha please I know you're worried but please you're Lil' bro is fine." Ellie said to her as Trisha calm down

"But what if he got hurt or something? I can't let that happen to him! He's my Lil' bro and I will not let him down! You hear me?!" Trisha exclaimed as her friends were shocked after her little outburst she calm down and said. "I am sorry about my outburst dudes it's just I am so worried about him…"

"its cool girl we know you worried about Connor and we didn't mean to make to piss you off." Lisa said

"Yeah and we respect that now let's go." Ellie said as the 3 girls follow Connor again

After 10 minutes of following they see Connor walking and he didn't notice a manhole he was walking towards it Trisha panic but began to calm down.

"We have to do something or else my Lil' bro will get hurt if he falls into that Manhole!" Trisha exclaimed and unfortunately here exclaim caught Connor's attention as he stops walking and turned around only to see his big sister and her friends are behind him

"Gosh darn it." Trisha swear under her breath

"Trisha, Ellie and Lisa what are you guys doing here?" Connor asked as he walked up to the 3 older girls

"Well Lil' bro there is something I want to say…I kinda follow you with the help from my friends because…I am so worried about you and I can't imagine of what happen to you if you are dead or kidnapped or molested I can't let that happen because if that happen then I will not forgive myself please Lil' bro! Please forgive me I am sorry!" Trisha exclaimed as tears streaming down her face

"It's okay Trisha I understand and please don't spy on me again okay…?" Connor said as Trisha wipe her tears and said

"It's cool bro go hang out with your friends I understand." Trisha said

"Okay I got to go see you later Trisha." Connor said as he bring out his light blue penny board from his bag and hopped on it and skate towards his direction

"Trisha are you okay?" Ellie asked as Trisha looked at them and nodded

"Yeah I am good now let's go." Trisha said as they walked away together

FEW MOMENTS LATER  
The 3 girls are walking on the street while Trisha just a bit gloomy

"C'mon Trisha don't be sad and besides Connor forgive you after we spied on him." Lisa said

"Yeah and plus he is not mad he just understand of how you feel." Ellie added

"I know it's just I can't believe am a bit of a fool of myself today what kind of sister am I? Trisha asked as her friends feel concern for her until Ellie sees an abounded building and said…

"Hey Trisha remember this Abounded building we visit since 2 years ago before we leave for our camp?" Ellie asked as Trisha eyed on the familiar building and she smile

"Maybe visiting this place again can take my mind off it." Trisha suggests as the 3 girls went inside the building

Once they were inside they saw the building covered with spider webs and dusts and all that

"Now I remember this place since we first got here when we were 10." Lisa said

"Yeah now I like this place already hey maybe in the future we should use this place as our own hideout?" Trisha asked as her friends nodded and noticed they were rats surrounding them!

"I never remember anything about Rats being here!" Lisa exclaimed in fear as the girls screamed

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH CONNOR

Connor skate to the park where he would meet his friends but only to see Amaya sitting on a bench he got off his penny board and hold and walk up to Amaya

"Hey Amaya so I just realized why Greg is not here." Connor said

"Yeah but last week he got over Luna girl's passing and he is find by the way." Amaya answered

"Well if he is okay then why he's not here?" He asked her

"Actually while helping his mother to make soup for lunch he accidentally spilled some soup on his mother and she got angry at him and beat him up again." Amaya said as Connor cringe and felt bad for his best buddy

EARLIER AT GREG'S HOUSE

Soup had spilled on Greg's mom's dress and she was not happy!

"Mom please forgave me I didn't mean it!" Greg exclaimed as he was about to shake in fear for another beating by his mother

"Greg I cannot forgive you for accidentally spilling soup on my dress I spent thousands of dollars to spend it! I am sorry to do this but I must punish you again starting THIS!"

She splashes a hot boiled water at Greg making him to scream in pain as he cried and he's mom bring out her bat and start beating the heck out of the Greg again as he scream and begged her to stop but his mom kept beating and beating the heck out of him

BACK WITH CONNOR AND AMAYA

"I hope he is okay and how about you how are you doing?" Amaya asked

"Well when I was exploring around downtown all by myself and then Trisha and her friends spied on me and then Trisha told me the reason it's because she so worried that if there is something bad happening to me in downtown and I kinda feel bad for her I mean she is my big sis and a guardian as she always willing to protect me." Connor have finally told her until his Tablet ring he bring out his tablet from his bag and answered it

"Hey uh Connor we could use some help!" Lisa said as Trisha realized that she had her phone to call Connor.

"Wait did you have my phone and why are you calling my Lil' bro to help us?! It's dangerous!" Trisha shouted

"But who's going to save us and by the way we're in the abounded building and we are surrounded by rats can you please help us Connor?!" Lisa said through Trisha's phone and as Trisha snatched her phone from her friend and hung up already.

"Amaya I'll be right back." Connor said

Connor hopped on his penny board and skate faster to the abounded building

BACK AT THE ABOUNDED BUILDING

Once Connor finally made it he kicked the door of the building and sees his big sister and her friends are surrounded by the rats as the 3 and the rats are looking at him

"Oh thanks a lot Lisa you got my Lil' bro in trouble!" Trisha shouted. "Connor get out of here it's dangerous here!" Trisha told him but Connor said

"But not until I rescue you guys especially with the help of this!" He brought out his half eaten pretzel from his backpack. "And besides I knew this will work!"

Then Connor skate with his penny board faster towards the rats until he quickly turn around back and raise his hand while holding his pretzel and the rats notice the pretzel on his hand and started following him and afterwards Connor throw the pretzel at the elevator as the rats went to the pretzel and eat it as Connor quickly close the elevator door

"Lil' bro you save us!" Trisha said as the two Hernandez siblings hug each other

"You're welcome Trisha it's the least I could do after all of the things you've done for me." Connor said as they stopped hugging

"Yeah the way you lure the rats is sick!"Lisa exclaim

"You're Lil' bro rock Trisha!" Ellie exclaimed as Connor blushed

"Aw thanks guys and let's get out of here before the elevator door opens."

Then the 4 kids quickly escape before the elevator door opens up for the rats to lurk around again

"So now what? I mean Connor save us so what's next?" Ellie asked

"Well I was just thinking watching a movie at the theater." Connor exclaimed

As the 4 kids went into the theater and watch a movie their

THE END

I want to tell you guys the truth it's that this story is kinda similar to the Loud house episode "The spies who love me." It's just I was inspired to this so I apologize and if you don't accept it then GO HOME! Nah I was just kidding to say that am just saying and again sorry


End file.
